Harry Potter: And the Legend of Elves
by piritesslass
Summary: EDITTING. Written before the publication of the 6th book. Harry's summer ends with a bang, Sego Glance is drop dead gorgeous with guys at her feet, but deeply troubled, Ron is sexually active, Hermione suddenly as male attention and Malfoy is hot stuff.


Chapter One – The Weasley's have a Party

Harry's summer so far was dull, very dull. Nothing had happened. There was no news of any dark movements, any murders or raids. The world was very quite, in suspense waiting. Harry had had a theory he was lying low, gathering strength; crouching like a Tiger ready to pounce.

But it was the letter from Dumbledore that brightened up Harry's summer. He had been given permission to take up residence for the last three weeks of term with the Weasley's. Of course, protection would be required but after suffering a terrible summer just before beginning his fifth year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore found it suitable for Harry to stay with his best friend Ron and his family.

Planning to leave the Dursley's almost immediately, Harry caught a train to the nearest town to the Weasley's. Scattered throughout the train and the carriage he was in were Auror's making sure that he was safe. He didn't speak to any of them only imagined the way that the rest of his summer would pan out.

Waiting for him at the station was a hord of redheads. He looked at their smiling faces, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and Charlie to Harry's surprise, Fred and George wearing fancy jackets with _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_ on the back and front, Ginny who seemed prettier than ever in blue jeans and a blue singlet and his best friend Ron who was taller and hair was out of control. He smiled the Weasley's were so kind to him, like they were his own family. He noticed the absence of another Weasley but didn't dwell.

"Oh Harry darling it is so good to see you! My how you have grown over the summer, but you have become so skinny my boy! Don't you worry we will fix that," said Mrs Weasley hugging and fussing over Harry.

"Good to see you too Mrs. Weasley," he said hugging her back. It was nice for him to get a proper hug, since the loss of his godfather Sirius Black something; a large chunk had been taken from Harry's heart and a hug from Mrs. Weasley temporarily filled that gap. "Ron!" he cheered shaking Ron's hand, they had established a handshake when younger and never gave it up.

"How have you holidays been? Boring and scorching hot like mine? Oh 'cept for the past three days, we stayed in London; all of us," Ron said light-heartedly shuddering at the thought of is entire immediate family fitting into two rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry laughed generously at him, his hair and height was different but he was defiantly still Ron.

"Yeah basically, the Dursley's have air conditioning though," Harry said laughing for the first time in a long time.

"Is that a muggle contraption?" Mr. Weasley pipped up, interested.

"C'mon dad! Don't drill the kid on muggle appliances!" Charlie said. His hands were bandaged but he didn't seem to mind. He wore a dragon hide pair of boots, jeans and a T-shirt. His face was bright and bubbly; any girl would have fallen at his feet.

"Last thing he needs," Bill said laughing.

"Alright boys, now why don't we get on home? I hope the builders have installed the pool," Mrs Weasley said heading for the exit. All the Weasley children stopped dead, their jaws hanging open.

"Mum, since when were we getting a pool?" Ginny said, breaking the trance.

"You never told us mum!" Fred exclaimed.

"Well, your father and I decided to get one installed; whilst we have been staying in town. Well actually the ministry thought of it as present for you father and his dedication to his job. Don't look so surprised my dears," she said looking at all her children's identical facial expressions. As soon as she turned around all the children did a little dance, making Harry clutch his stomach laughing.

The Weasley's had purchased two cars to fit all of their family members during the summer. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George had all put some of their earnings into buying the car as Mr. Weasley could barely pay for one car on his earnings. When they got to the car park Harry saw two matching navy blue fords were parked next to each other. Charlie unlocked one and Mr. Weasley the other whilst the twins and Ron piled Harry's things into the car trunks.

"It is up to you Harry which car you want to ride in," Mrs. Weasley said as she open the door to the car her husband was planning to drive. Ginny also hopped into the back smiling at Harry. She was so pleased with herself; she no longer had a crush on Harry. Floods of owl mail had come to her over the summer from boys in her year and the one above; she never knew that she was so popular. As well as a visit or two from her boyfriend Michael Corner (they got back together in the summer).

"Ah, Ron which one are you going in?" Harry said turning to his best friend.

"I am going with Charlie, I suggest you do to he is a much better driver and lets us play music and all sorts of stuff. He has to do a lot of driving in up north with the dragons and stuff," Ron said opening the door to the other car.

"Mrs. Weasley I think I will go with Charlie if that is alright," Harry said politely she nodded and wound up the window. Bill also hopped into the other car and they drove off. The twins came back from putting away the trolleys when Charlie opened the car door.

"Hey Charlie, why don't you let me drive?" Fred said. Charlie laughed.

"No way, you failed to get your licence, I am not letting you anywhere near the wheel," Fred frowned and hopped into the back seat with Ron in the middle and Harry on the outside; George made an attempt for the front seat, "George you git, let Harry sit in the front. He is our guest," but Harry was already strapped in and George paid no attention to his older brother. It was squashed in the back; Ron and Fred were tall boys who took up a lot of legroom leaving Harry (who was considerably smaller) with little space. George turned on the stereo as soon as they left the car park blasting "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney over the speakers; Ron and Fred cringed.

"Ginny rode in this car on the way here right?" Harry said laughing; Ron nodded.

"She is obsessed with him, like she was obsessed with you. Not anymore though, she has been getting so many letters from boys at school," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"More than Charlie did when he finished school, hey Charlie," George said nudging his brother; changing the CD at the same time. He shook his head.

"She also has a boyfriend, but you know about him right?" George said. Harry shrugged.

"Your dad must love these cars," Harry said noticing the CD player.

"Oh yeah, but mum won't let him touch this one. He pulled the other one a part at the beginning of the summer to see how it worked. He got in so much trouble from her," Fred said laughing.

"Yeah he had to sleep on the couch that night. Then caught you sneaking in late after that party with what's her name?" Charlie said looking in the mirror at Fred.

"Carol? She was nice; I liked her. But Laura was better," Fred said laughing. Harry joined in with everyone else. He felt like these boys were his brothers, he just got along with them so well. The car ride home was fun. Harry heard all about Fred and his many girlfriends. After opening their own joke shop the twins had become very successful; even more successful than Zongo's Joke shop in Hogsmeade. The boys had decided to branch out and franchise their business. However, the boys found it much more interesting to talk about their girl friends.

"So far Fred has gone out with eight girls, and is currently going out with the ninth," Charlie said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Here name is Deanna Hartly, she is in seventh year at Hogwarts. We used to date when I was back at school but she dumped me. We got back together last week, says 'none of the other boys did it for me like you did'" Fred said laughing.

"Ok in Ginny's terms T.M.I!" Ron said laughing.

"George on the other hand here has been going out with Katie Bell for months now," Charlie said.

"Yeah, I prefer to stick to one girl. She is really great, it is even better that we have known each other for so long. Just click, she has a car so comes over when we aren't at the shop," George said looking back at Harry.

"Hey guys I have the best idea ever," Fred said his face lightening up. "You know how mum and dad are going into London again this weekend and Remus and Tonks are coming in? Well since the mysterious new pool will be ready we should have a pool party," he said coyly.

"You know they wouldn't allow it," Charlie said.

"Oh come on, we can draw up a guest list, George and I can get the supplies and you and Bill can be the supervision. They wouldn't have to worry about a thing!" Fred said leaning forward. Charlie pushed him back. "It could be a welcome home party for Harry,"

&&&&

Harry was surprised that three days later, Saturday, they were out side the Weasley home preparing for the party that had been planned for that night. The pool was huge and clear. Harry, Ron and Ginny had spent a large amount of time in the pool in the days leading up to the party. It was warm, but not too hot and the temperature could be changed with the wave of one of the senior Weasley's wands.

But the party was going to be something. It didn't take much conviction to get Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's head around the idea; as soon as Fred said it was a 'welcome home' party for Harry they agreed. It was harder to convince Lupin. He was a little uneasy considering the circumstances and the fact that he really didn't want to be in charge of about fifty youths running around with loud music. Tonks somehow convinced him though totally for the idea of a party. The twins immediately got to work, getting supplies of food, soft drink, decorations, alcohol. Of course the parents (or Lupin) didn't know about the twins getting alcohol but they were, and a lot of it. Harry and Ron had been put in charge of the guest list. George and Fred had their own separate list but the majority of the people being invited were from Harry and Ron's age group. At least fifty people were actually on the guest list with contributions from Ginny as well as the twins. Charlie and Bill didn't really care who was invited so paid no attention.

It was eight o'clock on Saturday night and Harry was pumped. He had never, really been to a party like this. There were the occasional dorm parties at Hogwarts were they would all sit around and listen to music on the enchanted CD players and drink butterbeer but not really parties. This was going to be huge. Word had got back to Ron that everyone in their year was coming, even the slimy Slytherin students. Hermione was the first to reply saying she would be late, much to Harry and Ron's astonishment. She gave no reason.

People started apparating and coming up from the driveway carrying their bags and chattering loudly. By nine o'clock there were at least a hundred teenagers in the Weasley's back yard, all drinking and having a good time. Bill was already being sent out to get more booze. There were students from the year above, Harry's year and the year below as well as some from Ginny's year. Tonks was doing party tricks for groups whilst Remus sat inside occasionally looking out not really wanting to be a part of all the action. The atmosphere was truly remarkable, everyone; even if they didn't like each other, were being friendly to one another. People were laughing, dancing and swimming; drinking and eating; chatting and snogging. The music was loud, and everyone was singing along. The air was thick and hot from all the bodies. It was the place to be.

Harry sat around with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Mark Jackson talking about Quidditch. They were filling him in on the world cup and whilst drinking beer. Harry had never had alcohol before, but he liked it very much. Girls in the pool; including Lavender Brown and Parivati Patil were surrounding Charlie Weasley; melting at his dashing looks. Bill was serving as bartender when he got back from the alcohol run, Fred was off swimming with all the girls from his year that he missed; George and Ginny were both off with their beau's and Ron was chattering away to Padma who surprisingly was speaking to him after the way he treated her at the Yule Ball. Everyone else was dancing and drinking beer, Smirnoff, Bacardi Breezers. Suddenly everything stopped. Standing at the entrance to the party was a group of Slytherin's, Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Lillian Beaumont, Charlie Fletcher and Amanda Dressler. Everyone looked at them cautiously. Lillian, Charlie and Amanda all walked forward. Each girl was pretty in her own right; Lillian with her long blond hair and blue eyes and sliming figure, Charlie with her dark looks and curves and Amanda – well she was a model, everything about her was hot.

"What is everyone looking at? We came to party, this is the right address right?" Amanda said dumbly. People just shrugged it off and the music began to play again. The girls got their drinks and mingled, whilst Malfoy and his cronies looked around. Ron noticed him and ran over to Harry leaving Padma, again.

"What the hell is Malfoy doing here? He wasn't invited!" Ron said angry. Harry was a little tipsy. Strike that very tipsy.

"Chill Ron, dude, look he seems to be getting along with everyone," he pointed to Malfoy who was like a mini-Charlie; he had girls hanging around him. Ron rolled his eyes and stormed off. Padma found him and then began flirting again. Around ten o'clock the party was getting really hyped, people were getting very drunk including Harry.

"Hey Delauna! Give me a kiss," he said laughing kissing a Ravenclaw girl. She had dark hair and was rather plain. She was rather drunk too. At ten Hermione entered the party. She wore a beautiful Bettina Liano summer dress and her hair was tamed into a ponytail. She was actually looking hot. She received 'Hey!' and 'Hello' from everyone around her. Then came the strange look and 'Who is that?' Walking behind Hermione, looking very lost indeed was a beautiful girl. She had long blond straight hair that fell just above her waits all layered, looking kind of mattered and sexy at the same time, her eyes were crystal blue, her skin was a soft brown from the sun where ever she came from and her face perfectly formed. She wore a baggy white singlet and green with Tsubi shorts and strapy flats. She was the most beautiful girl at the party, almost like a Veela.

"Attention everyone!" Hermione said taking control of the sound system, she was sick of introducing the girl to every single person. Everyone fell quiet and looked up at Hermione who stood on a box. "Attention, I would like to introduce someone to you all. This is Segolene Glance. She is from France. She has transferred this year from France. She will be joining us at Hogwarts this year, please make her feel welcomed," Hermione said, stepping down and pushing Segolene up onto the box. She received a cheer and many cat calls and whistles from the boys.

"Thank you for zis, welcome. I feel very 'appy. And you can all call me Sego!" she said in a thick French accent smiling. Everyone cheered again and she was pulled down and introduced to many people around her. Harry stood up from his position on the ground when Hermione spoke. The French girl mesmerized him. He had never seen anything like her before in his life. Soon he found himself on the ground again with Delauna, his mind filled with Segolene.

Simultaneously on the other side of the party Draco Malfoy stood, drinking his beer with girls hanging around him. Segolene too mesmerized him. All he could think about for the rest of the night was her.

The party was a success, massive amounts of people ended up staying because they were too drunk to go home. The oldest Weasley's were in charge of safe guarding the area creating a tent over the space where people slept. The music did die out until four the next morning.


End file.
